The mixed up life of Cassidy Leons
by Siriuslyanerd
Summary: This is my first Albus/O.C. story so I hope you like it. I like this pairing and I wanted to experiment with it so here goes. Finally it was time for me to go to school! At least that what I thought until I found out that it would actually be another month until I would go to school. Not only that but it would be a whole different school in a different country. T just in case.
1. My New School

**A/N: Hey nerds! This is my first Albus/O.C. story so I hope you like it. I like this pairing and I wanted to experiment with it so here goes. Bye nerds!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Finally it was time for me to go to school!

I'd been waiting for three years ever since my sister got her letter, and my mother told me about the amazing school of Ilvermorny, a school for american witches and wizards to learn magic. My sister Marie had started going when she turned eleven, and each summer she came home with stories of new adventures of her year at school.

It was the day that I would go to the train station and get on a special train to my brand new school. I woke up and immediately got into my favorite t-shirt, it had a huge golden snitch on it, got into my favorite black jeans, grabbed both my notebook and my camera, and I ran downstairs to the kitchen and plopped down in my seat at the table. My mother Katlyn served me a big plate of bacon and, a couple of over-easy eggs.

"How was your morning, Cassidy?" Marie asked.

"I've asked you not to call me by my full name, Marie." I replied through gritted teeth, glaring at her.

"How was your morning, Cass?" My brother Ethan asked sensing a fight coming on between us. My sister always refuses to call me by my nickname, she says it's improper.

"Perfect, I slept like a baby." I replied now through a mouthful of bacon.

My sister cringed and said " Egh, chew with your mouth closed, please."

"Fine." I said and swallowed my bite.

"What's up dude?" My father, Randall, asked, ruffling my hair.

"Nothing much, just really excited. First day of school and all." I replied.

"You didn't tell her?!" My mother asked him, exasperatedly.

"Oops, thought I had." He replied sheepishly.

"Told me what?" I asked suddenly very curious.

"Ummm, buddy, you're not starting school today." My father said smiling.

"Why not?" I asked, still confused.

"We're moving to England." My mother said.

"WHAT?!" I asked so surprised that I was almost furious. I started to make the curtains blow up in the windows, and the glasses on the table were shaking, looking as if they would shatter any second.

"Moving to England won't be too bad." My brother said trying to calm me, just as one broke.

"That's not my problem, it's just that I wasn't told." I said calmer now. " What school will we be going to then?"

"Hogwarts, it's where your mother and I met." My father said. The glasses on the table had stopped shaking, but it still seemed windy in the kitchen.

"I guess it'll be alright." I replied, slumping in my chair. The curtains stopped swaying and everyone at the table let out a breath that I hadn't realized they were holding in.

That's another thing about me, I can't really control my magic. When I get really mad, or surprised, or just flat annoyed things start happening, like that morning. It scares my family sometimes, but mom says it's just because I'm a really powerful witch.

So that day I found out that I wouldn't actually be going to my new school for a month.

Later that week we'd gotten packed up and so we left for the airport. We got on the plane and flew for what felt like forever, I slept most of the time but still, forever.

We got to England and spent the rest of the month unpacking and settling into our new house.

The day before I was to go to Hogwarts I decided to go for a short ride on my broom.

I hiked up to a small patch of trees that would shield me from any muggles that happened to be walking around the neighborhood, got on my broom, and took off.

After about a half an hour I was flying around and suddenly a boy flew straight into the side of my broom. I almost fell but he caught me with surprisingly stronger arms than he looked to have. "Who are you!?" He asked surprised to see another person on a broom.

"Cassidy Leons, who are you?!" I replied.

"Scorpius Malfoy of course!" He exclaimed like my question were the stupidest thing he'd ever heard.

"What's your problem flying into me like that then?" I asked.

"My problem, I didn't know you existed." He said still seemingly annoyed.

"Well that's probably because I only got here a month ago." I murmured.

"Land for a moment." He said.

I did as told and flew to the forest floor. Once I landed he started bombarding me with questions.

"Where are you from?" "How did you get here?" "Where did you learn to fly like that?" "This might be considered rude, but what's your blood status?" He asked all at once.

I replied by answering them all at once. "I'm from Texas. I got here in a muggle contraption called a plane. My father taught me to fly when I was four. And I'm pureblood, for your information."

"Well now that I know that, I'm guessing that you'll be going to Hogwarts." At my nod of affirmation he continued. "What house do you expect to be in?"

"I have no idea, I don't know anything about the houses here." I replied now curious as to what I would do depending on the house I became a part of. "If I were still in America, I'd expect to be in Horned Serpent."

"I don't know what Horned Serpent means, but I can tell you about the Hogwarts houses". He replied smiling.

"Ok." I said leaning my broom against a big rock and then climbing up on it to sit down. Scorpius climbed up and started explaining the houses.

About an hour later I knew everything I could possibly need to about the four Hogwarts houses. I walked back up to my house after promising to look for Scorpius on the train in the morning. I told my family about Scorpius and they congratulated me on being the first to make a friend in the new environment.

The next morning I put on the brand new outfit my mother had bought me. A regular tee with a baseball on the front, and a regular pair of blue jeans. I ran downstairs waiting for the clock on the wall to tick all the way to 10:30 when we would leave for the train station.

When we got to the train station I said goodbye to my parents and rushed onto the train to look for my friend. I finally spotted him after walking almost the full length of the train. "Hey." He said when I sat down across from him.

"Hey, what's up?" I replied.

"Nothing much, candy?" He replied, holding out a handful of candies.

"Sure, got any Pepper Imps?" I asked.

"Yeah here." He said handing me a few of them.

After that we fell into a comfortable conversation. We played Wizard's Chess and Exploding Snap, and then we fell into another conversation, and before we knew it we were at Hogwarts looking at this amazingly beautiful castle.

Since we'd transferred to a new school my siblings would be sorted with the first years, but thankfully they wouldn't be in first year they'd be placed in the same year they'd have been in at Ilvermorny.

The sorting ceremony went surprisingly quickly. Marie was placed into Ravenclaw, Ethan into Slytherin, Jayden Zabini into Hufflepuff, and soon it was my turn.

"Leons, Cassidyy" I heard. So I walked up to the stool that had been placed at the front of the room, I sat down and the hat barely touched my head before it screamed "HUFFLEPUFF!" I jumped off the stool and ran to the table in the middle of the room, which was decorated by a yellow and black tablecloth.

Then it was Scorpius's turn, he walked up front confidently, or so it seemed for everyone else. But I could tell that underneath the smirk playing on his lips he was very scared. He sat on the stool and pulled the hat over his eyes. "Hufflepuff!" it yelled to my great surprise and happiness. He bounded down the steps and ran to me, engulfing me in a hug as soon as he got there.

That night after the feast the Hufflepuffs threw a welcome party for the first years in the common room. Let's just say it was a good thing that noone had any classes the next morning because the party didn't end until 5:00 a.m.

The first year girls dormitory was set up like this when we all got there: Four four poster beds, two on each side of the room, a dresser next to each bed for the girl who would be sleeping there, a door on the far left of the room led to a large walk-in closet that we would all be sharing, and on the far right side of the room there was a small bathroom with two walk-in shower cubicles, and of course a toilet and four sinks each with a mirror above it.

The other girls and I had introduced each other before bed the night before and decided that we would just pick a bed for the night and that the next day we would all decided how we wanted the room to be situated for the most efficiency for all of us and who would get which bed, mirror, and dresser, and that we would also discuss how to split the closet so that each of us got a fair amount, and if more than one of us needed to get in at the same time if would be easy for all of them to work at the same time. So I couldn't unpack until all the others woke up and being an early riser, I woke up first so I decided to grab one of my favorite books and read until the others were awake.

When they woke up we got straight to work. It took about half an hour to get everything set up. But it looked good when we did finish. The dressers now each had a nametag in the corner of the top drawer, our trunks were unpacked and pushed underneath our beds, the mirrors in the bathroom each had a nametag in the bottom right corner, and the sinks were stacked with things that belonged to the name on each mirror. We had split the closet with thin dividers marking where each person's section would start and end. Then when we finished we sat in a circle - well more like square - on the floor and decided to get to know each other, since we'd be sleeping in the same room for the next few years. We started by introducing ourselves again.

I started " My name is Cassidy Leons, and I'm from America."

"Rose Weasley, pleased to meet you, my family said I would've been Ravenclaw if I weren't so social." A tall redhead, with blue eyes spoke up next.

She was soon followed by an excitable looking girl with mousy brown hair and hazel eyes. "I'm Alice and I'm pleased to meet you all." She smiled brightly.

Then a small girl with bright green eyes and blonde hair said quietly "I'm Natalie Peterson, muggle born."

After the introductions Alice and Rose told us that they knew a couple of the boys in first year Hufflepuff, and I remembered that Scorpius had been sorted into Hufflepuff too, along with that Zabini boy. So we decided to go and see if they were up considering with our combined relations we knew all but one of them.

We got to the boy's dorm and the only one who was up was Zabini. We asked him if he minded us coming in and he shrugged so we walked in and all but Natalie chose a boy to wake, Rose went for Albus Potter, Alice her brother Frank, and I of course went towards Scorpius. Or at least that's who we thought we were waking. Alice thankfully did end up at her brother's side considering her method of waking him was a kiss to the cheek - which surprisingly he jumped awake at and pulled her onto the bed to start attacking her by means of tickling- whereas Rose and I weren't so lucky. I ended up with Albus and Rose with Scorpius.

I leaned over the side of his bed slowly and whispered in his ear "Get up sleepyhead you're missing half of your day already." To my great surprise however instead of waking up and telling me to shove off like I expected - Scorpius had fallen asleep on the train and I'd had to wake him - he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me onto the bed next to him saying that he just wanted five more minutes and asking me to stay with him. As this happened I heard the reaction I'd been expecting come from the other end of the room.

When Rose realized that she'd found Scorpius instead of Albus and that Alice was still wrestling with her brother, she looked over to find me trying to pry myself out of the arms of her cousin, who had an extremely strong grip. She rushed over and helped me free taking my place and turning over on her side to tell Albus that he couldn't have five more minutes it was time now, apparently this happened often because now he reluctantly got up and put on his glasses.

 **A/N: In the next chapter I will hopefully introduce the startings of my relationship goals for this fic, though the relationships won't start until at least third year maybe even after. Hope you enjoyed this! See you next time. Please review, it helps a lot. Bye nerds!**


	2. Happy Birthday!

**A/N: Hey nerds! I'm back! I know scary right. But onto more Sirius things. I would like to thank all of the people who have supported this story and my others in the year that I've been on this site, I love you all, and I hope you enjoy this chapter and many more to follow. Your favorites, follows, reviews, and Pms, are always helpful for boosting my spirits and giving me ideas, thanks to all! Please do not post any negative reviews, they make me sad. That is not to say that you cannot criticise, plz do, I just don't like those reviews that say nothing but bad things. Anyway, on to the story. Bye nerds!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

We introduced ourselves to the people that hadn't met us and the boys followed suit. Even though Zabini was reluctant at first.

We headed down to breakfast soon after that and ate our fill of bacon sandwiches. While we were eating Professor Bones passed out our schedules, and introduced herself as the Transfiguration professor.

Throughout the rest of the year, our group got considerably closer and even Zabini had opened up and became a part of the group.

So when the day came to go back home for the summer, we all rode the train together, and on the platform we got off and were immediately surrounded by people who wanted to make sure that their friends would be owling them over break, couples who were giving goodbye kisses, and parents greeting their children, in eager voices.

I instinctively moved closer to Al and Scorp, who were becoming very close to me, the former as I didn't know what, and the latter as a brotherly person.

Scorpius noticed and moved closer to me clutching my hand, he bent down and whispered softly

"It's alright, calm down." I'd told him that I was not a big crowd sort of person and he completely understood. He quickly learned that I wasn't kidding and decided to find a way to comfort me whenever I became uncomfortable. Most of the time that included hugs, whispered comforting phrases in my ear, and holding onto some part of my body, to make himself a focus point for me. It was sweet and I felt good to know that someone could understand me like him.

 **(A/N: Don't worry this is not a Scorpius/OC, it is still going to be Albus/OC, I just wanted to inforce that he was like a brother to her. Continue and enjoy!)**

I turned around to face the group with a new grin on my face, hugged each of them and promised to write. Then I ran off to find my parents.

I found them and to my surprise they were talking to a tall man who looked to be an exact replica of Scorpius, except that his hair was slicked back, whereas Scorpius always left his flowing down over his forehead.

I walked over closer and behind the man was Scorp. I walked over to him grabbed his hand and pulled him close to me, not noticing my brother watching our every move. I stood up on my tiptoes, because he was a lot taller than me, and whispered in his ear. "Is that your dad?"

"Yeah, those your parents he's talking to?" He replied.

"Yup, and those are my siblings." I said now noticing that they were both staring down at our interlocked fingers. Ethan had apparently notified Marie. I smiled a curt smile at them and then returned to talking to Scorp, very aware that I would be getting teased for this later.

His father soon beckoned for him to come, and that it was time to go. So he gave me a quick one armed hug and let go of my hand, walking off in the direction of his dad.

My brother smirked at me and my sister smiled at him like she thought she knew something he didn't, knowing her she probably did know more than she let on.

When we got home I went upstairs to my room to unpack for the summer.

I was half done when my brother came in looking smug. "Before you even say anything, I think it was absolutely adorable ickle Cassy, adorable."

"Wait, you don't get it, he's just…" I started, but he cut me off laughing.

"Stop, save it. I'm just messing around. You know I love you." He said emphasizing the statement with a hug. "I missed you this year."

"I know right! I feel like we see each other less now that we're in school together." I replied digging my nose into his shirt.

The first few weeks of summer went really well. And then my birthday came up on July 24th. I'd sent owls to each of my friends (except for Scorpius, I told him in person since we live so close to each other. ) telling them to come to my house for my birthday party.

On the morning of that day I woke up very refreshed, rushed downstairs in my pjs and ran into the kitchen. As I ran in my dad hugged me and I asked "Is Natalie here yet? She's supposed to be coming early to help me get ready for tonight, and so that I can help her. We picked out her out fit the last time I went to her house. Oh Merlin! This is gonna be the first time she's ever been here. Please Ethan, whatever you do don't freak her out."

"Relax, little dude, I'm gonna have my friends over tonight." He said and seeing my already nervous face get even worse he added "We're staying in my room. Dad charmed it so that we could have food and drinks come straight up from the fridge, we won't even have to come down for the bathroom, seeing as my room has it's own."

"Oh thank you!" I say towards my father and brother. But I cut myself short as I remember a couple of other things. "She muggle-born, Marie don't ask her wizard history questions or be all smart around her, it'll make her feel bad. Dad, I'm having a couple of my male friends over too, don't get all intimidating. Mom just don't be too sweet we might be Hufflepuffs but sometimes you're just too much, and some of the have problems with strange people coming up to the acting like their mothers. Everyone got that?"

"I am having my Ravenclaw friends over for a slumber party, don't worry about us, dad rigged my room the same as Ethan's, and I've got my own bathroom as well. You don't even have to worry about noise we are doing our summer homework and holding the very first meeting of a book club that we're forming." Marie assured me.

"I'm not going to be here tonight, I'm meeting with a few of the other wizarding mothers around here, your friend Scorpius's included." My mother added.

"And I'm going to leave you guys alone unless you need anything, in which case I'll be in my room, I will be checking on you guys though so no funny business, alright?" My father concluded, laughingly.

"Thanks guys, this is really sweet of all of you." I smiled at them all. "Can y'all set up while I'm getting ready?"

"Sure." They all replied.

Just then the doorbell rang and a rushed to answer it flashing my family a big smile. "Happy birthday Cassy!" Natalie screeched when she saw me. Then from around the corner stepped Alice and Rose. "Surprise! They all screamed.

I hugged each of them and invited them in. They each had a small suitcase with them, because we had decided that the four of us would spend the night at my house after the party so they could help me clean up, the boys would of course be going home though.

We went upstairs to my room and started picking out my outfit together, and getting ourselves ready. We were going all out, doing our nails and our hair, wearing cute knee high dresses, getting really cute shoes to go with the dresses, most of them converse, but that was just us, then Alice put light blush on each of our cheeks, and the four of us wore matching red lipstick.

By the time we were finished getting ready my brothers friends were already there and had come in to see how it was going just before we started the shoe hair and makeup, they complimented our dresses and sent wolf whistles my way when I walked back into my room from my bathroom, each of them getting a punch on the shoulder and a very disgruntled "Oi, that's my little sister!" from my brother.

I didn't really understand their reactions my dress was about knee length, strapless, and red, with a sweetheart neckline, and form fitting down to my waist, at my waist it went to ruffles until the bottom and showed of my legs nicely. Natalie had chosen this one for me.

Natalie herself was wearing a dress of the same length as mine, and a similar body. Her dress had spaghetti straps due to the fact that she didn't yet have anything to hold it up without, like the rest of us did. It had sweetheart neckline, and was form fitting all down to her waist, like mine, to show off the little curve she did have, deep blue in color and after the waist it had a loose silk skirt with silver lace stitched into it.

Rose was wearing a lavender dress with a flat neckline and a sash of violet silk around her waist, the skirt was a slightly darker shade of purple than the top, not really noticeably, and had small jewels stitched into it to create a flowery pattern, it was the same length as mine and Natalie had chosen.

Alice's dress was a corset, with a feathery fabric on the skirt, she had a slightly farther dipped sweetheart than mine and Natalie's dresses, and her dress was slightly shorter, showing of her amazing figure completely.

Marie's friends were also already there, and they had come to give us tips on the blush and had actually been the ones to suggest the matching lipstick.

And just as we finished the doorbell rang again. My mother was already gone, so my father got it as we watched from the upstairs rail. The rail went just high enough for the boys not to see us but for us to see them, therefore leaving the element of surprise.

We slowly, and quietly walked down the stairs while my dad was introducing himself. He saw us and smiled at me with his eyes telling me that he approved.

Once we got right behind the boys my father walked off down the hall to his bedroom. The boys were just about to turn around when we each stood behind our pre arranged 'dates' and placed our hands over their eyes. Because we'd done it randomly by having each of us girls grab a name out of a bowl, without telling the boys who we got, I'd gotten Albus, Rose got Scorp, Alice got her brother (what a coincidence) and Natalie had ended up with that Zabini boy, who's name we had learned in the previous year was Jayden.

So now the boys finally got to find out who got who, with my hands over his eyes, I had to stand on tiptoes to reach, I could feel him breathing because of how close we had to be for me to reached him. I heard him chuckle softly as he pulled my hands away from his eyes to see who I was. When he saw me he smiled brightly and then looked me up and down. His smile turned into an obvious gape, even though it wasn't open. He looked me in the eyes and said "You're beautiful. Happy birthday." Just as he pulled out a small sbox from his pocket and put it in my hand the other boys got out of the shock at who they'd each gotten and looked at us. They didn't even try to hide it they open mouth gaped a me.

I opened the box to see a golden snitch locket already with a picture of Scorp on one side and a picture of Albus on the other. I fell into his arms and whispered "Thank you." in his ear to wolf whistles from the top of the stairs.

I looked up and saw my brother. "Sod off Ethan." I said rolling my eyes.

"Aw come on, that was cute. Oh and close your mouths, boys you're catching flies, that's my sister you're gaping at." He replied looking at the boys.

"I thought you weren't gonna bother us tonight E, you're supposed to be in your room with your friends, you know the other three guys that were gaping at me earlier, and that was just the dress, I hadn't done my hair or makeup yet, shove off and go hang out with them." I said slowly getting agitated.

He sensed it and quickly said "I forgot my bag down here earlier, and I can't use magic to get it cause I'm underaged. Calm down, short stack."

"Well go get it then, hurry up, I don't want you messing with us." I say back the curtains behind me swaying slightly.

My friends who have never seen me upset like that, not even Scorp, look around for some source of air pushing them. My brother who knows what's going on runs into the living room where the party, and his bag, are and comes back out quickly. He walked over to me and put his hands on my shoulders forcing me to look him in the eyes, but he jumps back as if he been burned.

"Calm down, Cassy, it's okay. I'm sorry alright." He said while I was still looking at him. "You're scaring your friends."

I calm down and fall into his chest breathing heavy. "It's okay, really it's okay, Nobody got hurt and nothing broke, I'm sorry that one was my fault, okay?" He said softly.

I looked up at him and nodded then I looked at my friends whoe were all looking really confused.

Then I looked back at him and said "Tell them, I need some butterbeer."

He nodded and I walked off, hearing him say as I went, "She's too powerful for her to control until she's older and more experienced. When she gets upset, like mad, sad, or too excited, her magic goes wonky. All she has to do to stop it is calm down, but she can't control it that well. So sometimes she flips out like that." He said and then he looked over at Natalie, she was the only one who didn't seem to understand so he explained in terms she would understand. "It's like when muggles have anxiety, when they get too emotional about something, they sort of have a mental breakdown. Well for her it's her magic that has the breakdown, instead of her mental state." Now Natalie seemed to get it, so he said goodnight to them all and went back upstairs to his friends.

After that we went to the living room and I turned on some music on the radio.

We danced with our so called dates for a while stopping to get punch, eat snacks, and drink butterbeer.

Eventually I got tired and decided to go to the dining room where there was a cushioned bench and a book with my name on it.

About two minutes after I sat down, Albus realized he was dateless and came to see what I was up to. I told him what my book was about and he decided he wanted to read with me so I repositioned myself so that I was in the crook of his outstretched arm, he instinctively hugged me closer to him and I nestled into place before reopening the book back at the first page, so he could read it over my shoulder.

After a while became aware that I was no longer holding the book. Albus had it between his index finger and his pinky and was turning the pages with his thumb. At this realization I smiled and nestled closer to him feeling his warmth radiate off of him and onto me. I turned slightly laying my head against his heart, and pushed his hand over slightly so that instead of between us it was in front of him, so that I could still see it in this position. He wrapped his arm tighter around me had settled into the bench, the only sounds between us being the turning of pages, and our breathing, almost in sync, pair with his heartbeat under my left ear and soft rustle of the pillows behind him that happened in time with the rise and fall of his chest.

A few minutes later I could feel myself drifting off to sleep, and I noticed his breathing slow down and his grip on the book slackened, until he dropped it and it closed on his lap, his hand dropping on top of it, right in front of my face. I grabbed it on impulse and just held it until I fell asleep.

I don't know how long we stayed like that, but when I woke up the next morning, there was a pillow where he had been and a note stuck in the front cover of the book when been reading. I pocketed it to read later and decided to see where the girls had crashed after cleaning up for me.

Alice was on one side of the couch curled up on her side with her shoes on the floor in front of her. Rose was on the other side of the couch stretch out on her back. Natalie was in the an armchair on the other side of the room laying in it sideways on her back, legs draped off one arm, and arms outstretched and hanging on the other side.

My father was in the kitchen cooking and as I inched down the hall I could smell the bacon on the stove. He silently handed me some bacon, and then told me to go wake the girls.

So I went back to the living room and each of the girls.

First thing you should know now is that for Natalie there is asleep and there is awake. There is no half asleep, groggy, middle ground for her.

So she woke up and the first thing she said was "You sure looked comfy when it was time for the boys to go home."

"Mmhmm." I said not realizing what I just agreed to. The other two popped out of their grogginess and stared at me.

I realized what I'd just said and blushed hard.

"Well?" Natalie asked voiced the other two's thoughts in one word.

"I got tired of dancing and decided to go read my book that I keep next to that bench in the dining room. He realized that I was gone so he came and sat with me." I said.

Now Rose said "Uh-huh, and? That doesn't explain how you came to be sleeping on his chest."

"Well he asked about my book and when I told him about it, he said he'd liked to read it with me. So I scooted in and leaned against him and we read together for a bit. Then I laid my head on his chest to get more comfortable - that bench is not meant for two people - and he wrapped his arm around me to get more comfortable. We continued reading and we fell asleep. That's it." I finished and shrugged. "He was comfy, I was comfy, his heartbeat was soothing."

THey all looked at me critically for a moment, then dismissed the subject when my father came out to say it was time for breakfast. My siblings were out of the house and had already eaten so there was plenty for us and we ate our full.

The rest of the summer went without any major events and soon it was time to go back to Hogwarts, for my second year.


	3. Spin the Bottle and Merry Christmas

**A/N: Hey nerds! I love ya'll and you're gonna love this. Here you go. Bye nerds!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own Natalie, Ethan, Marie, Jayden, Cassidy, and her mother and father.**

When we got to the platform, I hugged my parents and rushed onto the train where we had all agreed to meet in the fourth compartment from the back. I ran the length of the train and spotted the only member of the group that was already there.

None other than Albus Potter. I rushed in and hugged him tightly. He slowly wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close.

Then we sat down and waited for the whole we talked.

"Did you bring it?" He asked smiling.

"Bring what? Wait, oh yeah, yeah it's in my book bag." I said remembering that the note that was in the book the day after my birthday had asked me to bring the book so we could finish it together. **(A/N: I completely forgot to show her reading the note I am so sorry.)**

I reached down and grabbed the bag that I had plopped down when hugging him. I grabbed the book from the top of the bag and put it into Albus' hands.

He turned to the pushed that wss speed on and pot his arm around my waist pulling me to him. I leaned into his side and laid my head on his chest, and we started right where we had left off, our breathing slowly becoming in sync.

The others soon joined us in the compartment, but by then we'd both fallen asleep, the book forgotten on his lap, our hands linked in front of my face, and his heart beating underneath my left ear.

We slept until Rose and Scorpius woke us up, telling us that we were almost at Hogwarts.

I groaned and buried my head into his chest, and he mumble "I second that." rubbing small circles into my back as he laid his head back.

About four minutes and nine hundred " Get uuup."s later, Albus and I got up and changed into our school robes.

Once we were changed we sat back down and I leaned into him, in the crook of his arm, I fit perfectly and it was comfortable. I turned over hugged him around the waist, and he folded his arms around me like a seatbelt.

I buried my face in his shirt and took in his scent, he smelled faintly like peppermint, and strongly of some sort of woodsy creature. I'm pretty sure it was just his cologne but it smelled nice.

I hugged him tighter and then let go and stepped off the train as it had now pulled into the station.

Once he got off the train he slid his arm around my waist and started walking to the carriages, getting a mixture of stares, wolf whistles, open mouthed gaping, and even a couple of glares. My brother glared at us and then smirked, turning to his friends, saying something really quietly, and then walked off toward my sister. As we walked off I noticed my sister and a few of the other girls nearby looked over at us and smiled, as Albus offered his hand to help me into the carriage.

When we got into the castle we went straight to the Great Hall and sat at the Hufflepuff table and sat down together waiting for the sorting to end, so we could eat and get to the common room for the annual start of year, welcome first years, Hufflepuff party.

At the party Albus and I stood against the wall talking and drinking some butterbeer.

After a while one of the seventh year boys came in and spread the news that he'd managed to get some fire whiskey out of the Gryffindor common rooms, from the new to seventh year Dominique Weasley.

She had given over four crates of the whiskey, each crate held four boxes,and each box had six bottles in it so altogether we had ninety six bottles to go around.

I immediately walked over to the seventh year and grabbed eight bottles.

I found Natalie, Alice, Rose, Scorpius, Jayden, and Frank and handed each of them a bottle, and then took my own and Albus' back to the table and have gave him his, popping the top off of mine and taking a swig. It burned down my throat and made me want to move, I didn't care how, I just wanted to move.

Albus took his first sip and then shook his head slightly. He grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the makeshift floor.

Then he started twirling me around and swinging to the music, dancing around me in circle after circle.

After a bit a slow song started playing and he grabbed my waist without hesitation. We danced like that even after the slow song ended, with his hands on my waist and my around his neck. Talking the entire time we were having a blast.

Behind his head I still held my bottle of firewhiskey and his bottle was in his right hand against my waist. We'd take occasional sips, reuniting the flame the kept us moving, all the time.

Then suddenly one of the older students got up on a table and started in slurred words to propose to his girlfriend.

She drunkenly said yes and they started sloppily snogging not even getting off of the table. This started a wave of couples beginning a snog fest on the dance floor and throughout the rest of the common room as well. We went up to the second year boys dorm to get away from the scene and sat on his bed together and talked for a bit.

Then I realized that we were almost touching. When had we gotten closer to each other?

I ignored it and continued talking to him. I somehow managed to get into a position where my head was on his chest and the rest of me is laying horizontally, on my side, while I listen to his heart beat slowly and I hear him telling me stories of his summer.

We just lay there like that and eventually I fell asleep pulled lulled by the sound of his voice.

I don't know how long I stayed there,but I remember his voice arguing with another one, maybe more than one other. "No, leave her here. Let her stay with me please." He'd pleaded.

But the other voice protested, unrelenting.

"Fine, but at least let me carry her. Please." He said now.

The vice allowed this reluctantly and I felt myself picked up bridal style, and I jostled each time he took a step, taking me further and further away from his bed, from where I would have liked very much to stay.

Then he stopped and set me down gently in a familiar warm bed, my own bed. He bent down and kissed my forehead gently. When he stood back up he whispered "Goodbye." and started to leave.

I jerked awake and said " No, don't leave me, stay with me for two more minutes."

"I wish I could but the seventh years wouldn't allow it, I really wish I could." He responded and I stood up on my tip toes quickly just before he left and whispered "Fine, but you had better not leave for breakfast without me tomorrow, I want to be sure I can spend all day with you tomorrow, we don't have any classes. So we have all day for each other. Promise."

I hugged him and he whispered back "Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Then he left and knowing that I'd have the whole next day with him I slept like a baby.

The next morning he woke me up by kissing my forehead and giving me a great big smile.

I rolled over to face him and scooped him into the bed by his waist and hugged him tightly. "Morning, sunshine." I mumbled into his sweater.

He hugged me back and chuckled softly into my hair.

Then I got up and got dressed. I wore some casual blue jeans and a plain yellow shirt. Then I slid into me silver Keds and walked down the stairs to the common room were Albus was waiting for me.

We went to breakfast together and then met up with the gang as dubbed by Alice and Rose suggested a game of spin the bottle.

I say sat next to Albus and threaded my fingers through his laying our hands down in between us.

There was an empty firewhiskey bottle from last night's party lying on the ground in between all of us and Rose reached into soon while saying and flourishing her wand. "I now declare that whoever this bottle lands on shall spin it to start the game. And then whoever it lands on will have to kiss them, as the traditional game goes, if either party refuses then the other will give a truth or dare question, which will be answered truthfully because of this," the flourished her wand once more doing a very advance dorm form of magic, she cast a nonverbal summoning charm and a bottle assorted in her hands. "Its veritaserum, and any dare will be fully or the person who refuses will turned into a chicken for the entire next round. Now everyone of this and the circle and take a small sip."

Everyone took a so of the veritaserum, and the game begun as she spin the empty bottle in the center. It landed on Albus and I immediately squeezed his hand tightly.

He reached forward slightly with his other hand and spin the bottle. It went around the circle once then twice, green finely it landed on Alice. Albus key go of my hand temporarily and pecked her on the mouth, quickly returning to his seat, and my awaiting hand.

She spun the bottle and got Rose. They smiled set each other and leaned in slowly, antagonizing the boys.

When they were finished Rose soon and to nobody's surprise it landed on Scorpius.

He leaned in and kissed her sweetly, as if afraid she might slap him across the face of he overstepped.

Soon though, that was fine and a bit of tongue started showing so we cut them short telling Scorpius to spin.

It landed back on Rose and Jayden quickly took the bottle and said " Nobody needs to see that again. I'll just go next, here goes."

He spun the bottle and it landed on Natalie, she looked surprised at first but then she grinned and threw her mouth onto his firmly, he didn't take long to respond, chipping her face in his hands and pulling her closer to him. "Speaking of things no one ever wants to see again. Add this to that list." Albus said, effectively breaking them apart.

So then Natalie spun and it landed on Frank, she gave him a quick peck on the mouth and it was his turn.

He spun it and it went around and around and around the circle finally stopping right in front of me. I felt Albus tighten his grip on my hand and I looked at him, comforting him in my own language. His hands tightened over mine and then he let go,allowing me to crawl across the circle, I kissed Frankie quickly and returned to seat, turning the bottle before anyone could say anything.

It went around that circle at least four times before it finally slowed to a stop in front of Albus.

My whole body trembled in anticipation, and my grip on his hand got considerably tighter. He looked at me and said "Are you ready for this, we can still do the truth or dare question. "

But his eyes, his bright green eyes dragged me in and they wouldn't let me go. I sat up on my knees to close the large weight gap, and leaned in so that when I spoke my lips brushed against his, "Nope, no question about it, I wanna do this."

He took that as an invitation and pushed himself forward slightly, crashing his mouth onto mine.

Then he ran his hands along my waistline to my hips and gripped them tightly pulling me to him.

"Oi, that's enough." Scorpius said disgustedly when I got as close to Albus as possible, getting almost on top of him.

Then I wrapped my arms around his neck, lacing my fingers into his hair, and I pulled him closer to me, because I didn't want him to ever leave.

Nearby there were some seventh years and I thought I heard the phrases "Those are the kids from last night.", "How come they don't just get over themselves and start going out already?", and "Shouldn't we be stopping them?" as they came from the group, until finally one of them did decide to stop us. She cast a shield charm between us causing us to fly back away from each other, and when we looked up at her she smirked slightly and went back to her friends.

"Fine," Albus started, having heard their conversation as well. So as I stood to move back to my seat, he crouched down on one knee in front of me. The older girls looked over at him and they froze, I froze too, and then he started speaking again. "Will you, Cassidy Leons, please make me the happiest I've ever been and be mine forever? Will you please be my girlfriend?"

I couldn't breathe, but I managed to choke out a yes and he jumped up on happiness, grabbed me by the waist and smashed his lips onto mine. This time the girls left us alone until they spotted a bit of tongue making an appearance. Then they cast another shield charm and the one who cast it said, "Oi, get a room, you two."

Albus took her invitation and grabbed my hand starting to climb up the stairs to the boys dorm, ignoring the pleas to stay, coming from our friends.

When we got to the boys dorm Albus went crazy. He pushed me against the wall, with a strength that I don't know he had, and started sloppily planting kisses all over my face. He kissed me with a hunger, as though he wanted so much more.

So I moved around so that his lips would land on my mouth and my lips parted slightly. He tasted like peppermint heaven, and I pulled him closer to me by the collar of his shirt.

He grabbed my waist and then migrated slowly down to my legs. He picked me up and wrapped my legs around his waist, with my hands on his shirt still holding him close, I kissed him more firmly and made sure he wouldn't leave me.

He leaned into me, keeping me up on the wall with one hand and lacing the other hand through my hair.

I moved my hands from his collar to the back of his head and laced my own hands through his hair. I tugged on his lip with my teeth and he responded with a low growl, placing me back down onto the floor, and pinning me to the wall.

I kissed him until I couldn't breathe and then I finally pushed him away from me. "What was that for?" He asked pouting as he played with a piece of my hair that framed my face.

"Gotta breathe, sorry, I've just got to breathe." And then all of a sudden, the floor started shaking under our feet, and I realized that I was the one causing it.

He felt it and saw the realization in my eyes, he bent down and hugged me tightly, trying to calm me down, whispering "Shh, shh, it's alright, calm down, I'm here."

I hugged him tightly the floor slowly beginning to stop it's shaking.

Once I have calmed down he sat me down next to him on the bed and said "What was that all about?"

"Nothing to worry about I just got a bit excited from, that's why I couldn't catch my breath. I'm pretty sure it was just excitement, it's not your fault. You were perfect." I said and his face went from really worried to happier than I ever thought possible.

Before I could say anything else his mouth was back on mine, being once again perfect.

He kissed me softly at first, as if he were afraid that my magic would go haywire again. I put my hand on his chest and curled my hands around his shirt where his heart was, feeling it beat faster and faster, as I kissed him for longer and longer, giving him the courage to sink into my mouth a bit further with every passing minute.

Eventually he was kissing me fiercely again and I kissed him back with all the force I could muster.

Then all of a sudden I felt his arm wrap around, and tighten over my waist. Then the bed was no longer under me. He had picked me up again. Since he was still sitting, I was sure where he was lifting me to until he put me back down and I pulled away from him to take a breath.

I opened my eyes and found myself in his lap, his hands on my waist, and his lips no on my neck since I had moved my mouth away from them. He held me tightly in his arms as he kissed my neck softly, careful not to leave a mark on my sensitive skin.

I got him to finally stop by promising that I'd be right back, and then left the boys dorm for the kitchens.

When I walked into the kitchen the house elves swarmed around me asking me all at once what I needed.

"I was just wondering, so the Hogwarts kitchens have butterbeer?" I said quickly.

"Why of course, his how many bottle would you like missy?" An especially shirt elf cried.

"Two please." I said and he rushed off. "Thank you." I added when he got back and I left the kitchen.

I went back to Albus and handed him a bottle. He took it gladly and I realized just how thirsty I had gotten in the hour that we'd been up there.

Once we'd finished I looked at him with a smile and then threw myself at him planting my mouth onto his faster than I ever had before. He didn't take long to respond lifting me back into his lap, causing me to get closer to him, and the deeper into his mouth mine went, the farther we both wanted it to.

Then it was Christmas time, we'd already been at school four months and now I was dreading Christmas for the first time in my life.

Because of one simple fact, leaving for Christmas, meant leaving Albus behind.

On the day I had to go, he sat with me on the train and surprised my brother, when he kissed me goodbye, on his way over to his parents, promising to write and send me my gift.

I left him and walked over to my family slowly.

When I got there my brother pulled me aside and said " What was that?"

"What was what?" I asked feigning innocence.

" _That, Cassidy, that."_ He spoke gesturing to the place where Albus and I had been standing.

"Oh that, yeah, that's been happening since the first day of term." I spoke, watching as with each word his jaw dropped even further.

Once recovered from the shock it turned to horror on my behalf "You do realize that if I saw tha5, there is a very real possibility that Dad saw it too."

"Oh bloody Merlin, I'm dead. You've got to help me. You met Albus, you approve of him right?" I spoke realising this could be very bad.

"Yeah of course I approve of him, he wouldn't hurt a fly. And he's always been really good to you. I'll not say anything to Dad unless you tell me to though, alright?" He responded.

I nodded my head and hugged as a way of saying thanks.

Later that night my father came to my room and asked me about what happened at the station. I immediately explained and then had him follow me to Ethan's room. He told dad what he'd told me at Kings Cross and dad decided that if Ethan approved he approved, and then made sure that Ethan would be watching us once we got back to school. Then he left and I stick behind with my brother.

I hugged him and thanked him. Then I very bluntly asked " So, you actually gonna keep an eye on me now, cause if so, I have to warn my friends?"

"Nope, you're on your own at Hogwarts, just like always." He said smiling brightly. Then he kicked me out of his room and I went back to my room, and wrote a letter to Albus telling him that my family now knew about us.

I got the reply on Christmas morning, along with my Christmas gift, brought by Albus' owl, Ares.

The letter read, _Merry Christmas, Cassie. I'm glad you don't have to tell your family about is anymore. When I got your letter, I decided to tell my family too, my sister Lily can't wait until next year so she can meet you. I showed her the photo I have of you, and she said something along the lines of this, and I'm not said 'How did you, with your ugly face, manage to get someone as pretty as her?' So apparently she thinks highly of your appearance. There is a copy of the family Christmas card attached to your gift. Tell me what you think of it when we get back to school. See you then._

 _Yours,_

 _Albus_

I smiled when I finished reading his letter and then I tore open the box that came with it. On top of another wrapped box sat a Christmas card with Albus and his family smiling and waving from the front of it.

I ripped off the paper from his gift and smiled to myself when I spotted a necklace with a small slice of pizza on it. Underneath was a note that said,

 _This is one piece out of a group of eight, the rest of the pieces were sent to Alice, Rose, Frank, Scorpius, Natalie, Jayden, and one kept with me. Never take it off. We will keep them forever to show our friendship, the others have been sent this same note, each of their names being replaced by yours. See you soon._

 _-Albus Potter_

I put it around my neck and ran downstairs to open the other presents I had gotten from family, and friends in America.

 **A/N: I don't usually post chapters this close together, but here you go anyway, just think of it as me making up to having you wait so long for me to update on this profile. Love you guys. I hope you enjoyed. Bye nerds!**


	4. You Want Active, I'll Give You Active!

**A/N: Here's the next chapter, hope you guys like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter**

After Christmas, I walked into the train and ran to our compartment, it really had become our compartment, nobody else ever sat in it. It was like this unspoken rule that even first years knew.

Anyway I ran to the compartment and, who else would I find there but my favorite boy in the world. I walked in and looked at him. I didn't even say a word before, taking the book he was reading out of his hands, and pulling him out of his seat. I threw him against the wall, with strength I didn't even know I had, and pressed my lips onto his.

When I finally let go of him about two minutes later (surprisingly the others hadn't shown up yet), he choked out a very happy, and surprised "Was there any specific reason for that?"

"Nope, I just missed you so much over the break, that I couldn't help myself." I panted, laying my head against his chest, to hear his heartbeat.

"Well, that can be fixed very easily." He replied grinning. Then he pulled me towards him, a bit further, and pressed his mouth back to mine without another word.

"Mmm." I said softly into his mouth and he snuck his tongue into mine, he tasted strangely like peppermint, and maybe chocolate.

He chuckled in response and moved his tongue along the roof of my mouth. It made a shiver go down my spine and he pulled me closer again, turning around to push me against the wall in his place.

Just then the walls of the compartment started to shake, causing the windows to rattle. He immediately broke apart from my mouth and said quietly, "Breathe, baby, breathe. Come here." And he pushed my head down onto his chest, where his heart was beating fast in his chest. The sound calmed me and soon the windows stopped shaking, leaving me shivering slightly against him.

"Sorry I can't help it, I go crazy around you".I whispered as he sat down and pulled me into his lap, running circles on my back with his hands.

I know, it's okay, you just need to calm down." He said kissing my forehead. "You never do it on purpose, well I guess we just have to be careful, so you don't get too excited."

I hugged him tightly in response and he lay his hands on my back, contentedly, just as the others walked in.

"Oi, get a room." Natalie said, before sitting next us, and Jayden nodded in agreement, sitting next to her.

We just decided to continue with our train ride, in a comfortable conversation all together.

When we got there, we ate dinner and then Al and I went up to the girls dorms (A/N: I forgot to mention before, there is no charm on the girls dorms in Hufflepuff, because Hufflepuff was smart enough to realize that anything the students could do in the girl's dorms, they could also easily do in the boy's dorm so we put a spell on one and not the other. ) to unpack my stuff. When we got up there the other girls were already unpacking their things and so they left us is basically alone.

We finished unpacking my stuff and went to go unpack his. We got over to the other dorm and we're surprised to find Natalie and Jayden, the two most antisocial people on the group, sitting on Jayden's bed talking.

When we walked in they jumped like they had been hit by a stinging hex. "What's wrong with you two, it's just us." I said looking at them confusedly.

"You guys startled us. I thought you were unpacking your stuff in our dorm." Natalie replied.

"We finished, we just came here to unpack my stuff now." Albus said.

"Oh, ok, see you guys later then." Jayden said and then grabbed Natalie's hand as he rose from his seat and walked out of the dorm.

"That was strange." Albus commented, and we went to unpack his trunk.

Once we finished since we were now alone in his dorm we walked over to his bed and sat down, then he pulled me close to him and wrapped his arm around my waist, just resting it there contentedly. " I'll be right back. I have an idea." I said and he released me looking very curious.

I walked back into the girl's dorm and grabbed the book we'd been reading together. We had gotten approximately half way through it before the break, so it was just getting to the main climax.

When I got back to Albus he looked at me expectantly and I walked over to the side of the bed and snuggled into his side, before producing the book, from behind my back. He smiled and turned to the page we were in, charming it to hover right in front of us in our favorite position, and flicked his wand occasionally whenever we both finished with one of the pages. We read at right around the same speed so whenever he finished reading a page he would turn it, and if I wasn't done by then I would just ask him to turn it back.

We sat for hours like that, the only conversation being whenever he turned the page too soon.

Surprisingly I didn't fall asleep and neither did he. We were still awake and reading when the other boys came in telling us that it was like midnight and we needed to get in bed for classes the next morning. I noticed a small stain of lipstick on Jayden's upper lip, recognizing it as Natalie's shade. "Hey Jay, you got something on your lip there." I said smirking and laughing into Albus's neck as he hugged me goodnight. He wiped it off quickly and blushed brightly, looking at his shoes.

Then I walked out of the room, with a very Slytherin smirk on my face.

When I got back to my dorm the other girls were waiting for me on my bed. "You guys do realize that's my bed, right?"

"Of course we do. But we have questions for Natalie and your bed is where we always have these meetings. We were just waiting for you." Alice said very matter- of- factly.

"O...kay, then ask your questions. And I will be there in a sec, I just want to change into some pjs first." I replied and the girls just sat there for a minute while I grabbed my pajamas. As I started to slip my legs into a pair of short, black silk shorts, and a yellow tank top, they turned toward Natalie and started asking their questions.

"So what's up between you and Jayden?" Rose asked bluntly, earning a slap to the back of the head from me as I walked past her on my way to my hamper to put away the clothes that I'd just taken off. "Ouch, what was that for!?"

"Couldn't you have been a bit more subtle about that?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, I probably could have, but I didn't feel like it." She replied smart alecky.

"Shove off," I said and pushed her shoulder as I sat down next to Natalie. I laid my head on her lap and she subconsciously started stroking my hair. " So Nat, what is going on? I noticed some lipstick on his upper lip, just now. I could have sworn it was your shade." I said settling into her.

"Oh, fine, guys, you can't tell anyone, alright?" She started and then looked at me pointedly, "That includes, Al, Cassie."

I rolled my eyes at her and we all promised.

"Alright, so, Jayden and I were talking earlier, you saw us Cass, and then when we left the dorm, to leave you two alone. He sat next to me in the Room of Requirement, actually we've been going there a lot together lately."

"Get on with it!" Alice said exasperatedly.

"Alright, alright, just listen." She started again."So we were in the Room and he was sitting so close to me that if I scooted any closer I would be on top of him. He looked at me and our eyes met, he smiled at me and then without even saying anything he leaned down just a little, and he kissed me full on the lips." She finished blushing.

"So are you two a thing now or…." Rose started.

"Technically, yes, but you still can't say anything, got it?" She looked at us seriously.

We all reinstated the promise not to tell anyone, and then we fell into a comfortable, conversation, ranging from what we were going to do over the weekend, to how Natalie and Jayden were going to tell the other guys, and when.

Meanwhile, in the boy's dorm:

Albus' POV:

"Alright so what's up with you and Nat, Jayden." I asked.

He looked at me and rubbed the back of his neck, grinning.

"Alright, here goes." He started. "Don't tell the girls, not even Cassie, got it Albus, guys you either."

Then once we all confirmed that we wouldn't say anything, he continued. "We were talking in the Room, like I told you guys we have been lately. And I looked down and her, she smiled at me. I just couldn't help it I closed the small distance between us and kissed her. She took about two seconds to realise what was going on, and suddenly she kissed me back. It was perfect, completely perfect."

"That's awesome dude, you together now, or what?" Scorpius asked.

"Technically, yeah, and I hope it stays that way for a long while, anyway, like I said don't tell anyone I told you, Nat would kill me." He said grinning. We all patted him on the back and then began a conversation about quidditch tryouts that were coming soon.

After that nothing big happened until Quidditch tryouts.

Normal POV:On the morning of tryouts, Jayden, Scorpius, Natalie, Albus, and I walked down to the pitch in borrowed Hufflepuff uniforms, followed by the rest of the group to just watch.

The tryouts went well, and then it was time to see who made the team. The only two spaces not open were, one of the chasers, and the keeper. Scorpius got a chaser spot, Jayden got the other one, Natalie took seeker, and Albus and I got the two beater slots.

When Natalie found out that she had gotten on the team, she was so excited that she forgot nobody knew about her relationship with Jayden. Well, at least nobody outside the group knew. But they did now, she ran over to him, throwing in a couple cartwheels and front flips on her way, and threw her mouth onto his, much to his pleasure, and the rest of Hufflepuff's surprise, as most of the people from the house were either trying out or watching their friends try out.

After that scene, they stopped hiding it and started walking around the halls hand in hand, and stealing kisses at practices, and sitting basically on top of each other in classes and meals.

Eventually the rest of us got used to it and went back to our usual business.

One morning, about three weeks after they got together, Rose and Scorpius told us that they had gotten together. By this point Alice and Frank had each started their own respective relationships.

So by about a week after that we had introduced the two extra people into our little family, and were now all sitting together in the girl's dorm. Frank's girlfriend, Hannah Gilbert, was also a Hufflepuff, in third year, so she was allowed into the common room.

So we were sitting in the girl's dorm. I was with Albus on my bed, Nat and Jayden on her bed, Alice and her boyfriend, Jacob Moyle, on her bed, along with Frank and Hannah, and Rose and Scorpius shared her bed.

I was situated on Al's lap, sitting comfortably, with our book seated in my own lap, Alice on Jacob's lap, in the middle of snogging him senseless, Frank had his girlfriend in his arms, alternating between whispering in her ear, and kissing her neck softly. Rose was on Scorp's lap, head resting on his shoulder, while he read muggle fairy tales in a low voice, and Jayden had his head in Nat's lap, while she read to him, and ran her hands through his hair.

We were all very comfortable, until the fifth year prefect came up to check on us.

He walked in and immediately the air in the room was thicker. He looked around the room and as his eyes passed over us, each couple moved so that each person had a respectable distance, between them and their partner. Jayden sat up and scooted over a bit away from Natalie.

The fifth year then walked slowly, over to me and Albus. He handed me a small slip of paper and exited the room. He said a total of two words the entire time he was there, and he still managed to make everyone nervous. He said, "From Ethan."

With suddenly shaking hands, why were my hands shaking, it's just Ethan, I unfolded the paper and read the contents carefully. As I was reading, I grabbed Albus' hand for support.

This is what the paper read:

Dear Cassidy, (Red flag, he never uses my full name.)

I need to see you as soon as you get this. I'll be in the Room of Requirements. There is some very serious family business, that we need to discuss. Marie will also be there. Bring Albus, you will want him with you for this.

-Ethan

I handed the note to Al and got up, quickly getting some shoes on. He followed suit and tossed the note onto Nat's bed, as we were leaving.

We rushed to the Room, and found my siblings inside, Marie was sitting on a couch, scribbling something on a couple different pieces of paper, and sending them off with charms each time she finished one, and Ethan was pacing behind it.

He saw us at the door and ushered us in. Then he handed me a piece of paper, without a word, and went back to his pacing.

This paper read:

Dear Cassidy, Ethan, and Marie,

We have some exciting news for you!

Your mother is going to be having another baby, we have found that it will be a boy. You will be home for the summer by the time it is due to be born. I hope you are all doing well at Hogwarts. We love and miss you. We hope to hear from you soon!

Love,

Mom and Dad

"What?!" I screamed, causing Marie, who hadn't noticed us yet, to jump, and Ethan to look up from where he'd been watching his pacing feet.

"That is exactly what I said, baby sis." Ethan said, coming over to me and giving me a tight hug.

"I wasn't really that surprised." Marie said nonchalantly.

After that we had a discussion about the new baby, and parted ways to our respective common rooms.

Back at the common room, we got attack by all our friends, almost immediately upon entry to the girl's dorm.

"What happened!? Is there something wrong!? Your brother called you Cassidy, he always calls you Cass or Cassie. WHAT HAPPENED?! " Natalie screamed.

"Nothing is wrong. My mother is having a baby boy. I'm gonna have a little brother. I'll be a big sister." I told them excitedly. The boys congratulated me, and the girls shrieked and then followed suit.

For the rest of that day we all hung out just as we had been, before I had been called away.

The next morning we got up and went down to breakfast together as a group.

At breakfast I found out that Marie had found a love that wasn't books, apparently she had gotten herself a boyfriend. She introduced him to me and my friends as a sixth year Ravenclaw, named Josh Macle. He gave us a small nod as she gestured to him, and continued to stare at her causing her to blush furiously. They walked off after that and I looked back at my friends.

"It's about time she got a boyfriend, she's always so uptight, I am glad she finally gets to experience what having a life is like. "I stated bluntly.

At that all of them started chuckling, and Frank started choking on the sausage he had just started to eat. Al threw his arm around my waist and lifted me into his lap, "That was harsh," He said still chuckling lowly, "But it was really funny. Especially since you haven't been showing that you have a life lately. We haven't gone anywhere or done anything together, except for read, which don't get me wrong I love reading with, but I wanna do something active. " He said and that just made me really want to prove him wrong.

So I got up off of his lap, hearing 'oohs and aahs' and 'Wrong thing to say, mate. ', as i dragged him out of his seat, and out of the Great Hall.

Once we were in the hall I looked him over, grabbed his arm and pulled him down a few different halls, so that we would be far away from the Great Hall, and shoved him into a small classroom.

"Something active, you say? Well I've got just the thing. " I said and smirked at him, resembling a Slytherin.

"That's what I said, yes. " He stated smiling cheekily down at me.

Before he could even think about saying anything else, he no longer had the room in his mouth for it. My mouth was on his faster than even Madame Hooch could say quidditch. I pushed him my open and snaked my tongue into it, running it along his teeth, earning me a low growl, he put his hands on my waist pulling me closer to his body. I responded by putting my hands on the back of his head and pulling it closer to me. He growled again, as I bit his bottom lip softly, and decided that as close as we were wasn't close enough. So he slid his hands slowly down to my thighs, and lifted me into the air, wrapping my legs around his waist. He walked over to the closest wall, all the while continuing to kiss me with all the fire in his heart, and pressed me against it. He pushed me higher up on the wall, as to reach me better and starting running his own tongue over my top row of teeth, sending a shiver down my spine and emitting a small moan of delight. He broke out of the kiss to say four simple words. "I love that sound!" And then he continued to run his tongue over each surface in my mouth, coming to my bottom row of teeth last.

When he started running his tongue over my bottom teeth, I don't know what came over me, but I bit his tongue slightly while my hands searched over his neck for his tie. I quickly found it and untied it easily, I then unbuttoned the first three buttons of his uniform shirt and placed my hands on his chest, feeling his heartbeat under them.

He placed his knee under me to hold me up and took his hands off my waist, slowly gliding up towards my own tie, he fumbled slightly in his excitement, and it took him slightly longer to undo my tie, like I'd done his. He then worked the top three buttons of my uniform top, and placed his own hands over my heart, feeling it beat underneath them.

He removed his mouth from mine and just looked at me with a hunger in his eyes. He placed his lips on my neck and started working the magic that I knew he had in him.When he pulled back from my neck, he looked at me for a moment and then started fresh on the other side.

Once he finally stopped he looked down at my neck to inspect his handiwork. My usually pale skin was now covered in small, angry, red marks. He smiled down at them, and gave me a look as if to say, 'Now everyone knows, that you're mine.' He looked satisfied and began to put me down, but I wasn't finished quite yet. I put my hands back onto his head and pulled him mouth back to mine, he seemed perfectly fine with that, and decided that he wanted to hear that beautiful noise again.

He ran his tongue over my teeth over and over again, listening as I moaned softly each time he came back around. Finally I went nuts, I grabbed him by the waist and pushed myself up further on the wall, to give myself some leverage over him. Then I placed my mouth on his neck, sucking on it softly leaving my own little red marks on his skin, earning a low growl each time I bit him a bit more forcefully than normal.

When I pulled away I gave him a smirk and said, "Now everyone will know you're mine."

He smiled at me and placed me on one of the desks that were in the room.

"You said you wanted active, there's some activity for you! " I laughed and pulled him down to me for one more kiss.

After that we put back on our ties and buttoned our shirts, still leaving a food half of the small marks we'd given each other visible, and we went back to the Hufflepuff commons as it was Saturday and we had no classes.


	5. NOTICE

**I just wanted to let you guys know that I will be taking down this story and reposting it on another account. It should be up with all the updates and changes that I previously told you guys about in my bio soon. I can't say when as I am not sure but the new account is currently under Loading Plz Weight, soon to be changed to Siriuslyanerd. I love you all! I hope to see you all soon.**


End file.
